


Cute Together

by TVLover18



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVLover18/pseuds/TVLover18
Summary: Asher has something to tell Olivia after meeting with his mom.  Set after 2x04.





	Cute Together

Asher stood at the Bakers’ front door trying to build up the courage to ring the doorbell. Unfortunately for him Jordan saw him standing at the door and looked confused.

“Hey, Asher, what are you doing here?”

“Is Olivia here? I just wanted to talk to her for a second.”

“Um... yeah, I’ll go get her. But she’s not in a good mood. I kind of crashed her car.”

“What? Jordan, what were you thinking?”

“He wasn’t,” Olivia said walking down the stairs. “And now we’re grounded.”

“Why are you grounded?”

She sighed. She really wasn’t in the mood to go into everything right now. Everything with Layla had worn her out.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow. Asher, why are you here? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah... I just...” he started, but then trailed off awkwardly. He glanced over at Jordan really wishing he would go away. Luckily he seemed to get the hint.

“Well I’ll let you all talk. Or whatever.”

“Try not to run into anything on your way upstairs,” she said angrily.

“He really messed up didn’t he?” Asher asked her.

“Yeah. But it’s fine.” It wasn’t, but she had more important things to focus on. Like the guy standing right in front of her who had had a rough day. “How are you holding up?”

“That’s why I came over. Do you want to go outside?” He asked. It was a nice night out, but he really wanted to make sure Jordan and Mrs. Baker didn’t hear what he was about to say.

They sat down on the porch next to each other, and she could tell he was nervous. She grabbed his hand and held it just like she did earlier when they were with his mom.

“What is it, Ash? Whatever it is you can tell me.”

He nodded and squeezed her hand. “I just wanted to thank you for coming with me to see my mom.”

“Yeah, of course—”

“Wait, let me finish.” If he didn’t say all of this now he was afraid he would lose his courage. “You were the one I wanted next to me today. Every time I’ve ever needed you, you’ve been there. Even after everything I did, you’re still here. I don’t have a lot of people like that in my life.”

He paused, getting up the courage to say the next part. “You’re always who I want, Olivia. And I’ve been thinking... why aren’t we together?”

He could tell she didn’t know what to do, and she started to turn away to hide her emotions.

“Come on, Liv. Today when you put your head on my shoulder and comforted me? Don’t tell me you didn’t feel anything,” he said, as she turned toward him again. “This is bigger than friendship.” And before he talked himself out of it, he kissed her. He really kissed her. 

After the kiss was over, he looked into her eyes, and she realized he was right. This was more than friendship. His eyes were full of lust, and hers were probably the same.

“That was nice,” she said.

“Nice?” He asked, acting like he was hurt. “I poured my heart out to you. And you thought that kiss was nice. Obviously we need more practice.”

She nodded, leaning in to kiss him again.

After the second kiss, she just wanted to sit next to him for a few minutes. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her. “What made you decide to tell me all of this?”

“When my mom asked if we were together. I really wanted to say yes.”

“That was super awkward.”

“It was,” he agreed. “But it made me realize that I did want to be together.”

“Thank you,” she said. 

“For what? I was the one who came over here to thank you.”

“No, you also had other intentions.”

He smiled. “Yeah. I guess I did.”

“Thank you for making my night better.” She yawned, realizing how tired she was. “I guess I should go back inside. Can we hang out tomorrow? If my mom lets me out of the house.”

He couldn’t wait to hear how Olivia got grounded for Jordan’s screw up. She was probably trying to help, as usual, and somehow it backfired. “Of course. I’ll come over if your mom won’t let you leave your house.”

“It’s a date,” she agreed, which made him smile.

They stood up, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “Goodnight,” he said, finally walking away from her house. Before he got too far away, he turned around and shouted her name.

“My mom was right. We do look cute together.”

She smiled again. It was one of those smiles where her whole face lit up, and it made him happy. This was going to work. They were good together.

**Author's Note:**

> Olivia and Asher were so cute in this episode! I just felt like they needed another scene at the end. As always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
